Just a Criminal
by j3nnee
Summary: Season 5 SPOILERS! This whole story is based on spoilers for future eps. It is a sequel of sorts to my "Criminal" story but stands alone. Whump, Angst, Hurt Comfort and so much more. Neal wants out from under Hagan's hold. Just a quick rough and tumble story.
1. Chapter 1

Neal felt abandoned after Peter's last visit but with Mozzie's help he had finally decided on a plan of action. They were still working on getting the evidence Hagan had on him so for the meanwhile he was stuck helping the forger he had put away while pretending to be loyal to Peter and the FBI. Mozzie was his inside man when it came to the crimes that Hagan requested he do as payment and he was glad for that help. They were close to finding the source of the video and any other evidence Hagan had on him (_and Peter_), then he would be free to disappear. Peter was unaware of his deceit on the anklet, the device Mozzie made helping to make it look like he was where he was supposed to be and so far it was working.

"What did Hagan call you about today?"

Mozzie's voice held an obvious hint of derision, Neal shrugging because he felt impotent to react any other way while he was trapped between his two masters. They had to get that evidence and soon.

"Just to tell me to be _ready_. No _assignment_ yet."

He gave a sigh, rolling up his sleeves as he moved back over to his easel and started to paint. He was making it a habit of pretending his stillness on the GPS was him painting but it was actually helping to calm his state of mind regardless of his reasons. Peter seemed no more the wiser and his new handler unlike the _former_ one didn't come to visit him at home so that helped. Besides, the new guy was nothing like Peter.

Neal dabbed a bit more paint onto the canvas, hard violent strokes that he thought might poke a hole through the material but he controlled the tempest within by easing up enough to smooth the oils and make the painting flow. It didn't help he was painting a ship being tossed by a storm but that's where his thoughts were currently. He felt _cast asea_ on a rough ocean with only himself holding onto a small bit of planking…

"Good. I think I have an idea where he has all the evidence on you. Now that he's out, I followed him a few times. Thankfully, he didn't see me."

Mozzie seemed confident, pulling out some papers and what appeared to be a map. Neal put down his brush for a moment, getting up and moving over to see what it was his friend had brought out. It was specs to a building on the warehouse side of town. It was little more than an old factory, something like the building Hagan had worked out when they'd first arrested him for forgery. Could the man be making the same mistake?

"Deja Vu… Mozzie, are you certain this is his only hide away? Could he have any other places he might be working out of?"

Neal wanted to be certain before they went in and checked the place out. Again, he was thankful his new handler didn't bother to be chummy with him outside of work like Peter… like _Agent Burke_ had. He dismissed the thought, glancing down at the lay out of the building and getting an idea of how they might enter without being seen. Mozzie answered him.

"It's just an old factory building, used to house a bottling plant but now it's disused far as I could ascertain. There's only one catch…"

He paused dramatically, rolling out another sheet of paper and some photos that made Neal swallow hard. Hagan wasn't going to make this easy on them.

"Whatever he's hiding in there, innocuous as the place appears… he has it hardwired with sensors, guards and dogs. Hagan isn't taking any chances of anyone getting in or out of the place alive much more in one piece. I was lucky they didn't make me while I was watching them. There are sentries with rifles on the roof! I think he's paranoid."

Mozzie sounded overly dramatic but in this case something important must be in that warehouse if Hagan was watching it with so many safeguards. Neal's curiosity was piqued and he had to get inside when time permitted. Right now he was working on a robbery case with the FBI. A string of houses had been robbed of several millions in valuable art and jewels. There were no signs as to who could have done it, forensics at their wits end when they found neither fingerprints nor any other evidence to show how the culprit(_s_) got in.

"Keep an eye on that place, Mozz. I have to work on some actual case files for Peter. Get back with me."

**()()()**

Neal was exhausted, his new handler not only treating him like a tool in his belt at times but running him ragged with paperwork and errands around the bureau. Peter seemed consumed with his own business in his new cozy office, the phone always on his ear as it had been with Hughes. Maybe the agent no longer cared about the "_criminal_" he had come to call partner and friend. Neal sighed, trying to push the thought out of his mind as he closed the door behind him, kicked off his shoes and walked over to the kitchenette. He grabbed a bottle of chablis, pulling out a glass to fill it with wine when his cell buzzed in his pocket. He hoped it wasn't work calling…

"_Mister Caffrey… I do hope you have some time to spare for me this evening._"

It was Hagan, the man's accent and tone grating on him after the day he'd had. Neal wanted to reach through and punch the Englishman but for now he had to play nice while his and Peter's positions depended on the forger not giving away what he'd done. Neal frowned, nodding at the phone with as much dislike as he could.

"Of course, Hagan. What is it now?"

He left enough derision in his tone to show how unhappy he was with their deal, a cold icy laugh ringing through the receiver.

"_Do I sense a hint of unhappiness in our pact? I could just show your friends at the Bureau that video of you breaking into the vault in the fireman's suit… or should I tell them about the tape your __father__ made? I'm happy to ending this as openly as possible…_"

Hagan had him and he knew it, Neal fuming inside but unable to do much until they figured out how to destroy the evidence against him and make sure that Peter was safe. Neal could care less about the agent otherwise but at least he could make sure that _one_ detail was never revealed.

"Just tell me what you want, Hagan."

He had pulled off his jacket and shirt, walking around shirtless as he moved into the closet and pulled out a comfy pair of dark jeans, a black turtleneck and gloves he had just in case. He heard Hagan breathing on the other end, the pause dramatic enough to be annoying.

"_Since you asked so nicely… I have a side operation in need of another employee. Someone's had to leave suddenly and I need you to take over where they left off._"

Neal didn't like the sound of that request but there was little he could do. Much as he was unhappy with his current situation, Hagan held enough over him to not only destroy his life but Peter's. He bit his lip and then answered.

"What kind of operation are we talking about?"

He waited for the man to reply, a bad feeling washing over him as the pause grew. Finally Hagan replied.

"_Those robberies in the news… I know you're expert at snatch and grabs as well as escapes. I need you on the team if they are to continue to be successful. I will text you the details._"

Hagan hung up without a goodbye, irking Neal more than he already felt as he tossed the phone onto a nearby shelf and finished changing. A few minutes later the cell buzzed indicating he had a new text. It was the instructions of where and who he was to meet up with that evening. He had 3 hours before the meet so he decided to put the wine aside to keep himself sharp. This was going to be a very long night.

**()()()**

Peter glanced up to see that Neal's desk was empty. It was well after 8 am and already his handler was in his office, the rest of the White Collar crew at their desks and performing their usual routines. It was only Neal that was missing as he got up and walked next door to see what was going on.

"David… I noticed Neal isn't at his post. Anything the matter?"

The new guy was still learning the ropes and so far he was doing ok by Neal but not as well as he expected. The consultant was tolerating the new agent but it was obvious he was less than happy with the situation, Peter reading into his _ex-partner's_ body language lately more than usual. He should just let it be, partnerships don't happen overnight but a part of him was still very protective of Neal despite everything. He'd noticed the fatigued slump to the consultant's shoulders when he thought nobody was watching. Something was bothering his friend although lately he wasn't sure that word was true anymore. He'd been busy getting into his new role as ASAC the past month so he'd left Neal to his own devices minus watching him at work with Agent Siegel.

"His landlady called in and said he had a fever. I went by to make sure it wasn't some kind of ruse and there was a doctor looking in on him. I figured it was best he didn't come in if he was ill."

The agent seemed very matter of fact, something that shocked Peter because he would have stuck around to make sure Neal was ok but that was him. Maybe he had gotten too close to the man he captured. He nodded his head, hiding his disappointment and curiosity at what might be wrong with Neal and the agent's lack of regard.

"Carry on then. Any news on the robberies?"

Peter was back in boss mode, channeling his inner _Hughes_ as David nodded back, handing him a report.

"There was another robbery last night. This time though, they shot one of the thieves but there wasn't any blood trail so no forensics info to see who they were. The owner's daughter was staying the night. Nobody knew she was there. She said the three men were dressed in black with masks so she was unable to ID them, sir."

Peter read the report, his thoughts going back to Neal despite everything but he had push his feelings aside for the con while he was busy repairing damage to his career and working on how to make sure Caffrey wasn't sent back to prison. He nodded his head, handing the paper back and smiling stiffly.

"I'm guessing you've already checked all the ERs, hospitals, clinics etc…"

He was looking at the new agent now, Siegel nodding his head as he showed him another sheet and pointed out at the bullpen beyond where Diana and Jones sat.

"Agents Barrigan and Jones were assisting in that area. Nothing yet. I'm sure he had to find medical assistance somewhere. Gunshot wounds aren't anything to cough at, sir."

Siegel was efficient, he gave him that much as he gave another head nod and left him to his work after a few more questions. He had a meeting with Ruiz in _Violent Crimes_ in about 20 mins then he was free to have lunch at home with his wife. It had been a month and he'd barely been home to eat dinner with his new work obligations. Maybe this promotion wasn't as nice as he thought but for now he had to do what was needed to keep everything in order and fix what had been broken. He'd earned this promotion, hadn't he? Bruce had told him people had noticed his closure rate and dedication to the Bureau. He was glad his jail time hadn't affected his good name, his thoughts going back to the folder his friend had given him. He pulled it out of the drawer and opened it up, the words DC jumping out at him. Fowler was from OPR which was in DC… Kramer worked in DC… Pratt had been a Senator from DC and Neal… he had been raised there. He gave a sigh, his thoughts back on his former partner "in crime" and law as he closed the folder and leaned on his hands a moment. El had been surprised when he told her the news about their new lives if things worked out but New York was their home and had been for the past 13 years. They didn't have children so it wasn't like it wouldn't be hard to pack up and go at a moment's notice but he had friends here, family… Neal. The young man was on his own except for them but he was a man as El had reminded him lately, one he was as Kramer might say "too invested in." He had to think of his future and what was best for himself and El. He nodded, coming to the conclusion he wouldn't get invested again but he did have to see how Neal was. He was certain of that.

**()()()**

_Last Night..._

Neal took the lead when they entered the home that night. He had met his new "_crewmates_" for only a few minutes before the actual job. They were tough men, one of them reminding him of Wilkes and the other of Keller if he had to make a comparison. Neither one talked much but they had a map of the house they had planned to robbed, eying him suspiciously as they spoke in brief rough tones about the operation.

"Hagan said you work for the Feds. How do we know you won't turn on us like the last guy?"

The man speaking had a hoarse almost gravelly voice as if he had smoked too much or gargled bleach. His face was equally beat up with various small but obvious scars around the cheek and eye area. Hagan's choice of himself in this operation seemed odd now, the other man almost as weathered as the first. The manner in which they mentioned the guy he was replacing made him slightly nervous but he wasn't going to let them know that.

"I'm not a _snitch_. I'm mostly a _gopher_."

He didn't like the terminology anymore than _snitch_ but it made it sound like they had him doing anything but working cases. The two men smirked at him with obvious derision.

"Sounds like Hagan and the Feds have the same idea… So, how do you see us getting into this house, _Gopher_. Perry here thinks the chimney was a safe bet. It's an older home and the hearth has plenty of space for a skinny guy like you to slip through."

Eric continued to smirk at him, his coppery brown eyes glinting dangerously as he poked a finger at him and then back at the map they were staring at. They were in the back of a dive bar in Queens, not the kind of place Neal would usually hang out but it had been necessary. He shrugged, looking down at the plans with a studied look.

"I think the hearth works unless they have a fire but it's still warm enough they wouldn't especially since the lady and man of the house are out of town. They don't have any children at home either so we only have to worry about hired help if there are any and there aren't according to my intel."

Neal had been lucky enough to use a database Mozzie had showed him to find out a bit more info than most would know about alarm systems in the area they were breaching. It also had information about the family and their habits along with personal details. The Smiths had one daughter but she no longer lived with them and was currently upstate at college.

"They have a coal hatch in the back off the street. It's hidden by bushes and would fit all of us quite easily if you don't mind getting a bit dirty."

He grinned slightly, nothing but derisive looks from the others but he didn't care. He just had to get through this and hope Hagan left him alone for a bit so he could find a way out of this _Faustian_ bargain he'd trapped himself in. Suddenly he thought of Peter. So much for doing a good deed.

"Good idea but that chute hasn't been used in ages. We thought of it too but it's clean. My brother has a hand at contracting in the area. It hasn't been used in decades so no problems with dust or debris. I think you just proved yourself _Gopher_."

**()()()**

Neal was surprised how quickly they entered the building, the chute more roomy than they thought. He fit through like nothing but the two larger men also were able to navigate the opening easily enough. The house was silent, Perry disabling the alarm system as they entered the house and Eric moving to the upper level where they knew the safe was. Neal saw a Monet over the fireplace and smiled. It was on their list. He pulled it from the wall quietly, placing it before the hearth on a large armchair. It was in a heavy frame but he quickly cut it loose, rolling the canvas up into a cardboard carrier on his back. He followed the others upstairs when Eric hissed down at him from the railing. Perry stayed at the bottom to watch for any visitors.

"_Hagan said you were a good safecracker. Crack it!_"

The man was bossing him, something he didn't like but he had to play nice as he nodded back. It was hard to see through the masks they had on but it was necessary. He pushed his ear to the safe door and started to work on the combination. Neal was intent on the process and didn't notice he was alone as the last number clicked into place and he turned to see not Perry or Eric but a young woman staring back at him, a gun obvious in her shaking hands. Neal wanted to say something but he couldn't move much less speak without giving them cause to shoot him or giving himself away. He could just make out her fingers on the trigger as he ducked to side at the signs of a flash. The bullet nicked him in the upper chest closer to his right shoulder. He gave an involuntary gasp of pain, the gunshot echoing loudly in the quiet home. She looked shocked but he didn't blame her for shooting him as he scooted backwards and made a run for it. Eric found him first, pushing him hard against the railing. The girl followed, peering out with fearful blue eyes at them before the door shut and locked.

"_Moron! He said you were the best and you get shot… hurry up!_"

Eric dragged him along, Perry looking up from below with a shocked expression as they exited out the back door and disappeared into the night. Neal could barely think straight, his shoulder and chest burning from the bullet still lodged inside. He wasn't bleeding much which was good for them. Forensics wouldn't find much but the pain was agonizing, more so than when Collins shot him in the thigh. He was tossed in the back of the vehicle without much ceremony and they took off before anyone could figure out what happened. Neal could just make out the two men talking and he knew they were talking about him.

_Take whatever he has in the tube and toss him on the next corner. To hell with Hagan!_

It was Eric talking, someone poking at him as he fought to stay conscious but the pain kept him from moving much. Neal was in horrible agony as he felt the tube with the Monet removed from his body and then the vehicle stopped.

"Hagan be damned if we're going to get caught with the likes of you, pup!"

The back door opened up and he felt himself dragged out by his feet, dropped on the street before there was a slam of a car door and the sound of the same car taking off at high speed. He smelled burnt rubber which made him cough as he sat up weakly and tried to get his bearings. The corner was dark at least as he glanced around and saw he was alone. It was an unincorporated part of town, somewhere near the harbor as he heard the sound of a ship whistle nearby. Neal was barely conscious but he had to get help as he pulled out his cell and called a number.

"_I hoped Hagan would let you come home at a decent hour but I guess he's no better than the Suits…_"

Mozzie was already complaining as Neal fought to speak, the pain threatening to knock him out.

"Mozz… I need a ride."

He wasn't sure he could say much else but Neal took in a deep breath as he pulled himself up to his feet and tried to see a landmark to send his friend to. There was a moment of silence then Mozzie answered him again.

"_Neal… where are you? You sound terrible. What did Hagan do to you?_"

Now the paranoid voice was in his ear letting him know his friend was worrying about him but he just needed to let him know where before he passed out. He took in another deep breath.

"Warehouse… near harbor. _Aramay Industrial Plant_… hurry."

He dropped the phone back into his pocket, finding a crate to lean against as he sat down on the ground. The night was chilly, the wound burning as he settled down to sit. He managed to remove his jacket, pulling off his turtleneck and using it to wrap the wound before pulling his jacket over him and leaning back. He was all alone, the harbor area silent but for the sound of distant mournful horns and the echo of a weather bell somewhere off in the distance. These items eased him into a semblance of relaxation or maybe it was just the blood loss as he slumped to the ground and passed out. Neal had an odd dream about showing up at Peter's doorstep, the agent scowling at him and pointing a finger at him to go away although he was begging for help. Elizabeth was no where to be seen, the agent the only other person in the dream as the door slammed closed barring him entrance. Neal felt tears rolling down his cheek and then someone was nudging him with urgency, throwing something warm over him as they spoke in quiet anxious tones. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a blurry figure overhead, glasses evident as they sparkled in the lamplight. It was Mozzie. Neal remember little else as the con got him to his feet with some effort, easing him into a yellow taxi and then he blacked out for a while longer, the motion of the car keeping him on the verge of consciousness.

_Neal… Neal wake up… He's lost too much blood!_

Mozzie was talking, his voice urgent but he wasn't talking to Neal.

_I'll call my friend. He will keep this private. He owes me a favor…_

The other voice was familiar, female and one he knew well. His mind wandered off into the ether after a moment, listening as it could before he blacked out completely. His mind went back to Brooklyn and the Burke home.

_You're a criminal Neal… just a criminal! I can't help you if you can't help yourself. Go home!_

Peter was scolding him, sending him away despite the cold and his wound. Neal felt the sting of tears on his cheeks, his voice hoarse from pleading in the dream but he never once told his friend what he did. He just kept asking for mercy and not receiving it as the dream faded away and he sensed consciousness coming back. His lips were moving ever so slightly, his body shivering from cold but his face burning up as he curled up tightly beneath the sheets. His body ached, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he lay there, someone placing a gentle hand on his forehead and a cool wet rag that helped to ease the fever.

_Will he be ok? I'm just glad his wound wasn't any worse._

It was June talking, another voice answering her he didn't recognize.

_He should be but the fever is due to his body reacting to the metal of the bullet and blood loss. Luckily I was able to retrieve the slug. You really should consider taking him to a hospital… but call me if he gets worse. I'll leave the extra blood bags just in case and some antibiotics._

The man's voice was gentle but business like, a much less familiar touch of a hand to his bare forehead and then someone reaching beneath the sheets, grasping his wrist and holding it a moment.

_His pulse is fast but I couldn't bring any monitors. Just watch the fever and keep him hydrated and covered up. I'll come back…_

The voice was interrupted, the sound of footsteps moving away as the door opened and closed. Something was pulled from his arm not too long after and then another voice he vaguely recognized as his new handler. Maybe he was hallucinating but then it was quiet again and he felt another pinch as the IV was again inserted and he was left to rest. Someone moved around the room while he slept, his mind only partially in the realm of sleep as he listened to Peter scold him in his dreams for getting stuck in another scam and tried to plead for understanding.

_I… you don't understand Peter. Trust me… trust me… trust…_

His thoughts faded even from the nightmare, the feeling that someone was sitting on the edge of the bed evident. A firm hand touched his as it poked out of the blankets and a deep sigh emanated from the unseen figure.

_Mozzie… what happened? I have to know how he was hurt._

The voice was angry but not at him. There was concern there however much it was hidden behind the anger. Neal shifted slightly, his pulse starting to pick up as stress from being near them quickened his heartbeat. His body started to shake and tremble, the same hands holding him down gently but firmly, keeping him secure and some part of him wanted to respond positively but couldn't as he continued to seize.

_He's seizing… Mozzie, what happened… June?_

The voice was there, talking about him with a worried tone and although he was happy to know they cared his anxiety grew, eyes popping open to see blurry faces around him. One of them was covered with brown hair, brown eyes staring down at him with true concern before he felt his body give in to the pain and fever once more and darkness came over him.

**()()()**

**Author's Note****:** _Neal's in trouble, Peter's worrying for once and Hagan is a particular kind of bastard or at least the company he keeps is. More to come._


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was concerned when Neal didn't pick up his cell and when he called June she told him the young man was running a high fever and couldn't speak at the moment. She said he was sleeping and the doctor said he probably had pneumonia so it would be a few days before he could come in. He took her word but something felt off as he hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. Call it a gut feeling but something was wrong, his eyes moving over to the office next door to see Agent Siegel doing paperwork and the other team members doing their fair share but nobody seemed worried that Caffrey hadn't come in. It was a busy day case wise especially with these robberies but didn't anyone think about their consultant other than him?

"Boss?"

He had turned his attention to a file, reading the same line over and over until the voice broke his train of thought and he glanced up tiredly.

"Diana… new intel?"

She was working on finding out who had been shot of the three criminals but so far nothing had come up on their radar. She shook her head.

"Nothing new boss. I guess it's a little late to ask but I was curious what happened with Neal today. I saw Siegel come in without him this morning but he didn't look worried. Anything the matter?"

She was worried if not a little concerned and he shrugged, uncertain what was going on. David had told him he'd gone to visit and seen Neal curled up in bed feverish and coughing with a doctor looking over him while June hurried him out. She did say he had pneumonia so that would be ample reason to keep him free of outside visitors and away from others. Still he had some concerns about how suddenly the con had gotten ill. He was fine yesterday so how had he gotten sick so quickly?

"He's home sick with pneumonia. June's taking care of him and probably Mozzie. I might go visit after work if time allows. I have a date night with El this evening."

Peter was trying to make light of the situation that it wasn't something anyone should worry about but he was worried. Diana nodded, obviously picking up on his concern but looking down at her growing tummy with a slight frown.

"Tell him I hope he feels better. I can't be around him if he has pneumonia. Little Christopher here wouldn't like it if I got sick."

She patted her tummy some and Peter smiled, happy to see that Diana was doing what it was she wanted: _starting a family_. El and he were content with Satchmo as their baby and Neal as the surrogate son as he sometimes felt. The man was an adult but sometimes it felt like he was raising him, Neal looking up to the agent in some odd way despite his mischievous and con man ways. He gave a little sigh as the other agent left, his door closed and he was left alone with his thoughts. He hadn't talked to Neal more than a few words here and there since that night he'd taken the new anklet. Some part of him nagged him to keep in touch with his friend but then new obligations got in his way, meetings he had never been a part of before becoming the new ASAC and other events. David was handling Neal far as he could tell but it wasn't the same. Something was missing…

**()()()**

El called Peter around 6 PM to let him know she would be running late from a client meeting. That meant he had time to check on Neal, guilt at not seeing his friend or speaking to him beyond work related topics making him worry. June had sounded calm over the phone the last time he spoke to her as he glanced over at the bag with chicken soup he'd stopped to get on the way to visit. He hoped to have a few minutes to talk to the consultant, maybe he could invite him over for dinner. Elizabeth had spoken to him about not seeing Mozzie or Neal at all lately. She'd been the one to tell him not to worry about the con but in the back of his mind he was regretting his choice to let Neal be away from him. They were friends and he missed their candor. He also missed doing cases up close, deskwork and meetings beginning to draw on his patience.

"Peter… I didn't expect any visitors. Neal's still not feeling too well. He's sleeping."

She let him in the foyer but it was obvious June didn't want him inside, something about her manner although polite and friendly making him curious. Agent Siegel had said he'd seen Neal sick and with a doctor and yet June was acting suspicious about something although it was more a gut feeling than anything she was actually doing.

"I wanted to bring him something to help with the pneumonia. I know he likes the soup from the deli near work so I brought some of that."

He wasn't going to budge as he walked in a bit further towards the stairs. Finally June nodded, starting up the stairs as she led the way towards Neal's room. When they reached the top of the stairs the door flew open, Mozzie standing there not seeing who had come up but speaking freely.

"June, just so you know I just changed the bag on the IV…"

He paused when June held up a hand and moved aside revealing their guest, a guilty look on the little guy's face. Peter could tell Mozzie was about to back pedal big time but it was too late, his curiosity piqued about why Neal needed an _IV bag_. Pneumonia could be bad but if he was that sick why wasn't he in a hospital?

"IV? June, what aren't you telling me? Neal?"

He was already walking into the room without waiting for anyone to tell him anything, eyes moving to the left where Neal's bedroom was. He could see an IV pole with a bag full of dark liquid and a second full of something that resembled watered down apple juice in color. There were no monitors but there was a figure curled up tightly beneath blankets, only a hint of face peeking out the blankets. He placed the soup on the coffee table and moved closer as he glanced at the bag of blood hanging beside the bed with the saline or other drip. Neal's face was pallid and wan, his hair sticking to his forehead which was beaded with sweat. Something felt wrong but he was already pulling the blankets aside…

"Peter… can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

June was trying to get him to move away but he had already seen everything, eyes taking in the wrapped up shoulder covered in bandages and gauze and currently stained with small amounts of blood that leaked through. He felt a twinge of pain himself, remembering the rescue of his friend in Cape Verde and seeing that his leg had been hurt. The same feeling had returned and anger started to fill him as he thought about who could have done this to his friend and why it was hidden from him.

"After someone tells me exactly what happened here. Why isn't he in a hospital? June? Mozzie?"

He turned to find the little guy cowering some behind the door, June standing with her usual look of calmness which was breaking as he stared each of them down looking for answers. He pulled the blanket back over his friend and moved towards Ms. Ellington and the little guy, a scowl evident on his face.

"Tell me what happened to Neal. Who shot him?"

He waited for a reply, Mozzie looking at June with a pale look but neither one answered him until June motioned for him to join her outside which he finally conceded, eyes turning one more time to his wounded friend before leaving the room. Something hinky was going on and he was going to get answers if he had to call in the cavalry to do so. June placed a hand on his arm, something she rarely did but it was obviously meant as a soothing motion.

"Neal was mugged last night on his way home from a bar. He didn't want to say anything so we hid it from Agent Siegel until I had more information."

She told him this with a pained expression telling him she hadn't meant to lie but it had been for Neal's best interest. Still it made no sense why he wasn't in a hospital as he glanced back through the door to find Mozzie watching them curiously before disappearing out of sight. If this was because of a mugging, he was surprised nobody had come to him when Neal was on anklet and his responsibility. Even June being so cautious made him wonder if she was telling him the truth. His gut was kicking at him again…

"Mugged? Why isn't he in a hospital or was that Mozzie's doing?"

He was mad now, angry that he hadn't been there to help his friend or called to assist. His time in prison had made him selfish for alone time with his wife and busy with his own thoughts about how close he'd come to sharing in Caffrey's fate as a con. He should have been available…

"Neal insisted too, weak as he was. I had my own personal doctor come in and take care of him. I'm sorry we weren't honest with you, Agent Burke."

Peter took her words at face value, looking back towards the room and then at June. He had to call his wife and break off date night much as he hated to but she would understand. El knew how much he worried about Neal even if he hadn't seen much of the con for the past month outside of work. He was going to make up for that. He was going to find out who shot his friend if it was the last thing he did.

**()()()**

Neal didn't remember when he finally woke up, his head aching, body more so and his shoulder burning with pain. He remembered words about _infection_ and _antibiotics_ but little else as he came to. He was staring up at the skylight above his bed, blurry vision clearing enough he could look around his room and see that nothing had changed between when he had come home originally and returned from… suddenly it occurred to him something had happened. He was trying to recall _what_ when someone snored, his attention drawn to his right as he looked over at the sofa, the source of the sound and saw someone laying there under a throw. The figure was curled up on their side, a pillow under their head, mouth open as the snoring continued. He felt a slight smile on lips as he attempted to sit up and groaned audibly. Brown eyes were looking at him now and someone was standing nearby, a strong yet gentle hand holding him back as he lay on the mattress again. It was Peter. He didn't understand why the agent was there but he was happy to see him.

"Peter… what… are you doing here? How long have I been asleep?"

He was uncertain what was going on beyond feeling like he'd been sleeping for a few days and looking up to see an IV with both blood and saline hooked up to his arm. Confusion was evident on both their ends as he made another attempt to sit up and Peter helped him this time, fluffing the pillows behind him in a most uncharacteristic manner.

"Hey buddy… How are you feeling? You've been asleep for (_he glanced at the clock and his watch and blinked, wiping at his face tiredly_) 12 hours since I came to visit. I didn't realize it was so late. El must be worrying about me."

The agent sounded worried not just for his wife being concerned about his being away but for Neal. There was a knock about then and both men turned to see a head peek in. It was June, his landlady walking in despite the early hour. It was almost 5 AM, the agent standing to help her with the tray in her arms, the smell of coffee evident.

"Peter… Elizabeth called late last night and I let her know you were staying here. I brought you some coffee. Neal… how are you feeling today?"

She had something else on the tray, something that looked like juice as she brought the glass over towards him and he took it with shaky hands and a thank you.

"A little confused. How did I get home? I just remember…"

He was about to say more about the gunshot from his dreams, the memory fuzzy at best as June shooshed him, making him sit back against the pillows and relax.

"Later… you need rest. Peter, your wife said she would come by with a clean suit if you want to change here…"

Elizabeth was fussing over Peter worrying about him, a warm feeling washing over him despite of the fever. It was a feeling of being cared for by friends and family. He was glad Peter was here. Neal just needed to recall what had happened to him but he took June's words to heart, her manner telling him it was best not to speak of it. Something was up but he wasn't sure why as he drank the juice and felt himself waking up a bit more.

Peter glanced between them, a cup of coffee in his hand as he tried to figure out something but pushed it aside. Neal was curious what the man was thinking, neither having talked much of any in the last month outside of work. He missed their friendship.

"I'll go home. I need to pick up something from the house. Neal… rest. I'll come back during lunch after my… I have a meeting at 10. I'll be back and we'll discuss things in more detail."

He thanked June for the coffee as he left the cup and exited the room, one last look at Neal and then he was gone. The con wasn't sure what was going on, June peeking out the door a moment before coming back into the room and closing it again. She moved over to his side and sat beside him on the bed, taking the now empty juice glass.

"Peter was worried about you, dear. I wasn't going to let him know anything more than you were sick but he insisted on visiting you so I told him… you were mugged. Mozzie thought it best under the circumstances we keep you here. Less questions..."

She was protecting him but her concern was evident and now he wondered what exactly he was forgetting. Neal had come home last night from work and then… everything was blank after that. He glanced down at his shoulder and wondered how he'd been shot and why Peter was so cool with it. Obviously he hadn't been mugged, June looking at him like a mother waiting for their kid to tell them what happened. He didn't remember.

"I… I don't remember what happened. What did Mozzie tell you?"

Mozz would have known what happened if he was telling June not to take him to a hospital. Had he committed a crime? He had been expecting a call from Hagan. Why couldn't he remember?

"Mozzie said you called him late. He brought you here and that's all I know. He was very secretive and probably best I don't know…"

She was sounding like Peter now but her concern was still there. June knew what living with a con man was like and he hated worrying her even if she didn't mind his capers. He didn't want to cause her or anyone else any trouble.

"I wish I could remember. Is my cell nearby?"

If he could check his messages maybe that would tell him something. June nodded, handing him the device as she stood and stretched. Her smile remained as she headed for the door.

"I'll bring you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry after all the sleeping. The doctor said you should eat light so I will bring you a few sandwiches and some soup. Is that ok?"

Neal nodded, laying back against the pillows as he turned on his phone and looked at the messages. There was one recently read, the con opening it up and reading it with surprise.

_**C: Be at this location at 8:30 PM. Don't be late!**_

Suddenly Neal remembered talking to Hagan but not going to this address. His memory was fuzzy or maybe shock had made him forget how he'd been wounded. It was all very vague at best as he reread the message and did a quick search of the address. He heard footsteps and a knock in a certain iambic pentameter then the door opened and a balding man with glasses peeked in. Neal smiled, waving at his friend as Mozzie walked inside.

"You're up! I was afraid between the gunshot wound and the Suit being here you'd never come back. So I guess… he left already?"

The little guy was looking around as Neal nodded, putting his phone aside on the nightstand. He would have to figure out what was going on with that location from the text soon or maybe Mozzie could look it up for him. He had only gotten a quick search in but was interrupted by the knock.

"He's gone. Some people have work… and lives."

He said the last word with an emphasis that made him feel a bit on the angry side again. Neal was glad Peter had come to visit but how soon would he leave him in the lurch again not that he knew about Hagan's hold but that was the point. Neal couldn't tell his friend not after what he'd done to help the agent.

"Oh… so I guess you're feeling better if you're able to feel that kind of angst about the Suit."

Mozzie was matter of fact, walking over the wine shelf and pulling out a nice red then putting back before he walked back over towards Neal. There was a slight flush to his friend's cheeks or maybe a blush.

"It's all over the news… I'd give you some wine but…"

Mozzie was being cryptic, handing him his phone and showing him a video. It was the local news from last night talking about a break in/robbery and that one of three men had been shot. The only thing stolen had been a little known Monet that hung over the family hearth… Neal's eyes widened, a flash of memory hitting him and then he was suddenly back in the house from the news report, a woman staring at him in the darkness with a gun in her hand. He shivered at the memory, gasping ever so slightly. She had shot him but he didn't blame her considering he had been wearing black and a mask. She had been as frightened of him as he had of her and nobody knew Neal had been the one who was shot. Peter hadn't guessed at it yet and thankfully so. He cursed, Mozzie giving him a strange look.

"Peter doesn't know… I don't want him to. Next time he comes around…"

Neal didn't finish his thought, a knock on the door. Both men looked at one another a moment before a familiar voice piped through and they realized it was just June.

"Come in…"

The door opened, June peeking in curiously then walking over to check on him. She had placed a small tray of food on the dining table before doing so, checking his forehead as if he were a sick child. She sighed with a cluck of her tongue.

"Still a bit of fever. I hope Mozzie hasn't been keeping you from resting. I told him to take it easy on you. Doctor Atkins will be back tomorrow to make sure you're still doing ok."

She gave Mozzie a look, the little guy moving somewhat self-consciously over to the red he had replaced before and opened it up.

"I didn't give him wine…"

His voice trailed off as he poured himself a small goblet full and sat over on the sofa. Mozz was definitely the Eddie Haskell to his Wally Cleaver not to say he wasn't more the former when it came to Peter… Neal sighed, that name coming up again in his thoughts. He was still upset with the agent for ignoring and handing him off like a used piece of property. He glanced over at his phone wondering why Hagan hadn't checked up on him unless the man thought he was dead. Maybe those "friends" of his had said they left him to die. There might be some comfort in that thought…

"I'm fine, June. Just a little warmer than usual. Are those sandwiches?"

He was changing the subject, trying to keep his mind off what was going on at work and behind the scenes. This might be the timing he needed to get what Hagan had on him from the warehouse. He wouldn't be expecting a dead man to get at his stash. A plan started to form in his head. This might just work and then, no more Hagan and no more Agent Burke.

**()()()**

Hagan was angry, his one ace in the hole against Agent Burke and the FBI gone. His men told him that Caffrey had run off and they thought he might have died from his wounds. There had been no contact from the federal consultant and Hagan wasn't about to incriminate himself by texting a dead man. If Agent Burke was aware of the death, it hadn't been revealed in the papers yet so that meant Caffrey had bled to death off books. He had to know for certain the con was dead but for now he was busy trying to find a way to hold sway over the agent and get his revenge. At most he had gotten rid of a formidable opponent with Caffrey's death. The con young as he was didn't do things half arse like some and his talents would be missed. For now he had a hot Monet but there were buyers for it waiting in the wings. His trip overseas might come sooner than later.

"Are you certain he didn't go home? I'm surprised you didn't go after him, Perry."

He was confronting one of the two men in the robbery, Erics no where to be seen. He had gone into hiding when the heat had turned up by the Feds to find the robbery suspects. They couldn't say they were able to continue this facade much longer. Caffrey's shooting had ruined that although nobody knew, not even the woman who had shot him, that's who had been killed.

"He was weak. I was surprised he leaped out of the car, so was Eric. We went back for him but there was no sign of the con. We were at the harbor area near your old warehouse. He must have fallen into the water."

The man's story spoke some truth but there was more to it, Hagan thought. Right now there was no proof the con he'd been blackmailing was alive so he could only hope it was true he was dead. No body had been found and Hagan had his men comb the area. Caffrey must have fallen into the water either by choice or otherwise. He narrowed his eyes at Perry before realizing he wouldn't be the one to dump Caffrey. It had to have been Eric but the thug was long gone now. He would deal with him later.

"Likely… so, how is the Monet faring? I have obligations to attend to."

Perry told him they had some high rollers from Eastern Europe vying for the painting. Hagan smiled and nodded.

"Good… Keep me informed."

**()()()**

Peter was worrying about Neal all through the day, his mind on the con as he sat through meeting after meeting with one bigwig Fed or another. This job was much less interesting than he had imagined. He liked the pay and car but the lack of thrills and excitement was starting to draw on him. Elizabeth had noticed when he came home to change that he was preoccupied.

"Hun… how is Neal?"

She was still in her fuzzy robe and slippers, hugging him as he removed his clothes from the day before and stood in his boxers, waiting to go to the bathroom and shower. They kissed and finally he pulled away long enough to reply.

"Not so good. He was mugged apparently or that's what June told me. I spent a good part of the night watching him rest. Mozzie stuck around for a little bit as if he were keeping an eye on me but he finally left. June seemed nervous but I think it was more a healthy concern for Neal than anything. He's a surrogate son to her far as I can tell…"

He sighed, hugging her close as his chin sat on her shoulder and he tried to think straight about everything. When it came to his wife and Neal, he didn't always keep an open mind. El seemed to sense his dilemma, pushing him away to arms length as she looked into his eyes.

"Do you think… he may have done something wrong?"

El was throwing out the one situation he had openly ignored up until now. It had been nagging him why Neal would be out sick when he had been perfectly healthy the day before not to mention shot. This wasn't like Cape Verde so there were no bad guys to blame for his treatment. Neal had done something and Peter was going to find out what. He shrugged, moving over to grab up his robe and slippers.

"I don't know. Maybe… I should get ready for work."

He kissed her again, going to the bathroom and turning the water on hot as he could stand. He hadn't slept well on that sofa in Neal's rooms but that wasn't what made his head hurt or his heart ache. Kramer was right much as he wanted to disagree. Neal was a criminal and he had gone too far to help him. He had to separate himself… right? There was still doubt there but for now he had to think about his own reputation being the ASAC of the department and his wife. There could be no more shenanigans to ruin what was a great opportunity. He nodded to himself, eyes shut as he ducked his head under the spray and tried hard to forget the image of a hurt Neal Caffrey laying in bed feverish and sick.

"Boss?"

Peter came back to the present, looking up to see Jones at his door. The junior agent was frowning slightly, a report in his hands. This didn't look like good news.

"I'm guessing we have some more intel on the robberies? Shouldn't you be talking to Siegal about this?"

There was a part of him glad Jones and Diana still preferred to talk to him but technically he was no longer in the position he had been before so they should go through Siegel to him on these cases. Jones closed the door and shrugged but the frown remained.

"Something interesting about the robbers. We caught their getaway vehicle on traffic cams going towards the harbor district. You might want to look at this…"

Jones was sounding cryptic now so he paid attention, the agent moving closer to hand him the file.

"There are pictures…" 

Peter glanced at Jones then the file, opening it up to see the usual report indicating they had taken out a warrant to check traffic cameras near the house, around the hood and finally followed the vehicle involved (a black unmarked SUV) to the harbor warehouse district. There were no obvious faces in the images, everyone masked but there was one picture that had to be the one that Jones meant as Peter gave a tired sigh and swallowed hard. It showed a taxicab, numbers covered but the driver was obviously balding with glasses and picking up someone who had been unceremoniously dumped from the black SUV in a previous shot. This couldn't be happening… He took the picture out and stared at the masked figured slumped by a streetlamp. Jones coughed and he glanced up.

"Nobody else has seen this sir. I took that footage myself so not even forensics has seen it yet."

Jones was being helpful but Peter wasn't sure anything could help this once it was discovered. He shook his head.

"Leave it."

He said little else, a slight blink of surprise from Jones before nodding as the agent took the file back minus the one pic and left the office after a few brief words. Peter continued to stare at the blurry image but he knew in his heart he had just figured out something he didn't want to know and a headache was already forming behind his eyes. He glanced over at the office beside his, currently empty as David Siegel was out with Diana interviewing witnesses about the masked men.

_Neal… what have you done?_

He felt a weight on his shoulders, a heavy disappointment but for now it was merely a suspicion based on a very badly taken traffic cam picture along the harbor. Did June know? He wondered how far the two would go to confide in her or keep her unaware of what happened. His pulse raced due to anger and a feeling of betrayal. Neal had committed a crime for some reason, stolen a Monet and been shot. Peter would have to decide who to protect: himself or Neal.

**()()()**

**Author's Note:** _Peter might have figured out what's going on because of Jones' diligence. Will he catch Neal and figure out what's up? He's definitely on the fence._


	3. Chapter 3

Neal spent the rest of the day in bed, anticipating a run at the warehouse Mozzie had told him about. Hagan wouldn't be suspect of him if he thought he was dead. Far as he could tell with the lack of texts or calls, it must be so. He rolled over onto his good side, curling up under the blankets and trying this best to be comfortable. Getting shot the first time wasn't fun but a second time had not been anticipated much less getting dumped by Hagan's men like so much used luggage. He was pissed about that but at least for now, Hagan was leaving him alone. It might be a good thing being dead…

"Come in"

Someone had knocked and it wasn't Mozzie. The little guy had been doing coded raps to make sure they knew when the other was around. It was annoying but helped him prescreen as he was still mostly stuck in bed. Dr. Atkins came to see him and said he was doing much better, the blood taken back and the IV too. June had already come to check on him barely an hour ago but it was only 10 AM so he was certain it couldn't be Peter or Elizabeth.

"You must be feeling better…"

The voice was unmistakable, Peter Burke standing in the open door a moment before he walked inside the room and headed his way. Neal wasn't prepared for visitors much more one that he was unhappy to see. He put on his best front but there was obvious tension now that he remembered things. He stayed in bed, blankets up to his waist, no shirt since had his shoulder bound.

"I am. Doctor said I should be fit for work Monday. What brings you here, Peter?"

He emphasized the name, the agent looking at him with narrow eyes but then acting the part of his friend. There was no way he knew anything about him being a part of the heist but Neal didn't want to play his cards too openly.

"Housekeeper let me in. Just wanted to be sure you were doing better. Your eyes look less glassy… I wanted to ask June how you were but she's not around. Guess this answers my question."

Peter had that look, the one that made Neal think he was avoiding bringing something up like when Alex had been there and he purposing told her he was a Fed to annoy him. The agent was up to something and Neal wasn't in the mood to play any games.

"I'm sure you have meetings and _bigwigs_ to hobnob with. Tell Agent Siegel I'm just _dandy_…"

He was being sarcastic as the new agent didn't seem to care much for him beyond cases and work. He saw a glint of hurt from Peter but ignored it. If anyone was going to feel hurt it was Neal Caffrey. He'd been abandoned by his friend so he had no pity for him at the moment, his mask of friendliness starting to crack.

"I'll let him know. He's out with Diana looking for a wounded robber _dumped _in the harbor area. Traffic cams show a taxi picking up the body. No _obvious_ ID but we're _looking into it_… Feel better, Neal."

Peter's tone was tight despite the friendly manner in which he spoke. Neal nodded from his bed, having taken no efforts to get out. He watched the agent leave and the door close quietly behind him before he sighed openly. That had been one close call but he was curious now what Peter had been trying to get at. Did he know it was him? He mentioned traffic cams and a taxi. Mozzie had picked him up in one... He heard his cell buzz, looking at it to see it was the little guy calling.

"We have a problem…"

He started it that way, the little guy silent then finally speaking, his breath evident on the line.

"_I was about to say the same thing but you first._"

Mozzie sounded like he'd been running, car sounds in the background. Was he driving around?

"I think Peter suspects something. He was just here."

Neal was easing himself out of bed, making sure there wasn't anyone at the door as he opened it briefly, glanced around then closed it again. He moved back into the closet off the rear hallway for more privacy and to find clothes. He might have to go out sooner than he expected.

"_What does he suspect? He still thinks you were mugged, right?_"

Mozzie sounded worried but Neal still wasn't sure what Peter knew. It was just a feeling.

"Not sure. He said they had traffic cam footage of a dumped robber from the SUV used in the break in. They have a taxi on film… I think we've been made."

There was silence and a sound of screeching brakes, Mozzie was definitely driving. Neal waited to make sure his friend was ok, breathing on the line a bit more harried.

"_Dammit! We're going to have to make a run for it if they know. You can't explain your way out of this if we're both on camera. At least you had a mask on! Has Hagan contacted you?_"

Neal heard his friend panicking, sound of traffic going by but he was more concerned not for himself but Mozzie getting in trouble. The little guy had been careful not to get caught and now might be the first time.

"Not yet. _They_ must have told him I was dead. We could go to Hagan's tonight. I can't think of anything else. We have to finish this, Mozz."

**()()()**

Peter was certain it was Neal. He must have been the wounded robber. It explained everything except the _why_. He checked the anklet info from that night and found it was no where near the harbor. It was at June's and a club inside his radius. He assumed that's where he had been mugged, Peter wanting to believe his former partner but finding it hard with the evidence of that one cam shot. It looked like Mozzie… he knew the con owned a taxi but the picture was blurry enough and the cab ID hidden enough he couldn't be sure.

"Burke…"

He pushed the cell to his ear, listening to Diana's voice. She was telling him they'd had a break in the robberies, a man picked up with the same SUV. He smiled glad to know that something was finally going right. He told her he'd be at the office soon as he walked out of June's. He was barely in his car when he saw a figure walk up to the steps and knock. It was Mozzie. Peter watched him a moment, the con not seeing him parked there as he slipped inside when the housekeeper let him in. Once the little guy was out of sight, the agent debated on going back inside but he had work and meetings his choice going for the latter as he started up the car and took off.

Diana was waiting for him at her desk, his eyes giving her a "_follow me_" look as he headed up. He'd had to stop at a quick meeting with someone on the 4th floor before he could come inside. Jones was missing. He had hoped to ask how the investigation of the photo with the taxi was coming but it could wait. They went into his office, David catching them along the way.

"Sir…"

Agent Siegel was trying to get his attention and he wanted to keep this as quiet as possible but it wasn't his place to do so as ASAC so he waved the other agent inside reluctantly. Diana gave him a look but she didn't say anything as the door was shut and they started to exchange intel.

"So… what is it you have for me Barrigan… Siegel?"

Peter was acting all business. He had to or it was going to make her angrier thinking that Neal had lied to him. He still didn't understand why as he brought himself back to the present to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Boss, the driver of the SUV didn't lawyer up but he's refusing to cooperate. He's in holding but he's not talking. The vehicle has been identified as the vehicle from the robbery site."

She handed over her information, a blue folder in his hands as Peter read through it and nodded, looking at David. The new agent handed his own beige folder over.

"I think I found a connection to the robberies and the SUV. The owner of the vehicle is a shell company named _Pittore_. It's a company car. I found out it's associated with a former case you and Caffrey solved - _The Dutchman alias Curtis Hagan_."

Siegel's words suddenly sunk in as the name _Curtis Hagan_ was spoken. The man had recently made bail despite his attempts to keep the forger inside. Someone had dropped the ball and all the evidence they'd acquired on _the Dutchman_ case had gone missing. Without the bonds and periphery evidence, they had lost the case to stop the appeal. The man was out and about a free man much to his chagrin. Peter had been too busy with his new position to worry about the forger but now it occurred to him that may have been a mistake. Perhaps he'd been too quick with blame but things were beginning to make sense.

"Hagan… what would he want with a Monet and jewels? David… put everything you have on watching Hagan. Diana… keep grilling the driver you caught until you get something. There has to be a connection here. It's too much of a coincidence."

The two agents left, Peter alone in his office as he turned and stared out the window. He had a good thing going here but if Hagan was out in the world causing problems again, he had to stop him even if it meant going out into the field himself. He wondered if Neal knew _the Dutchman_ was free. There was no doubt he would but for now he had another meeting to go to before he could deal with thoughts of Caffrey and Hagan. The life of an ASAC wasn't as fun as a senior case agent. He grabbed up his jacket and headed for his meeting.

**()()()**

Mozzie was there in his rooms when he came out of the shower. Peter had only left a few minutes ago so it was probably best they hadn't bumped into the other.

"I see you found my new wine. Did you ever think about asking before opening?"

He wasn't in a very good mood, making his way over to the bed to pull on some jeans before removing his robe and putting on a black tee. They were going on a mission tonight and he hoped one that would free him from all who tried to control him. This wasn't just to get back at Hagan but to get rid of the Feds control over him. He would save Peter's chances at fame and fortune in DC, that was the agent's future but that would be his last act of kindness. This was not being done in the name of friendship but survival.

"I'm not blind and I nearly died on the way over here after the news you told me. I guess we can't steal the picture?"

Mozzie was hopeful but Neal shook his head, pulling on his jacket and feeling the pull of his wound. He'd been lucky the bullet hadn't gone far, stopped by bone but it hadn't bled much until after the doctor removed it. He was still tired and weak but had little choice but to get whatever Hagan had at the warehouse and get out of town. That was their goal.

"Not that simple. It's from a traffic cam unless you can hack that and delete the FBI feed copy…"

He saw Mozzie debating the question, holding up a hand. It wasn't worth the risk when they already suspected them or Peter did. If the feed vanished, that was proof enough.

"Well… but it was worth a thought. It just makes us… you look more suspicious in the Suits' eyes. So how are we doing this? I don't really have a plan into Hagan's fortress."

Mozzie had moved to the dining table and pulled out the device for his anklet and the plans to the factory they were about to enter. There had to be a way in, Neal looking over the plans as he poured himself a glass of water and glanced down. The security was impressive on this building, no sign of vulnerability but one. His eyes scanned over a patch of the plans that showed it had been built over old sewer tunnels. That might be their way in. These weren't the plans Hagan might have but there was only one way to be sure.

"Here… Where did you get these plans, Mozz? These look pretty old."

He examined the area, memorizing it and the entrance which was a good mile up the road. It might just work to their advantage and by pass the outer dogs, guards and alarms that were meant to keep people out. He doubted there was much inside to trip but Hagan was pretty clever. Who knew what was in there.

"Friend from the historical society. These are the original bottling plant plans. I just overlapped the current ones to see differences. I think Hagan wouldn't know about those tunnels… at least we could hope he doesn't."

Mozz didn't sound hopeful but right now they had this and only this as a means to get at the forger and free himself. The originals would be there of everything and maybe more they could send an anonymous tip on if needed.

"Bring your voice changer, Mozz. I think we're taking a trip to see Hagan."

**()()()**

Hagan was just a little on edge. Caffrey was dead as far as he knew, no time to check while he had the Feds and most of the city's law enforcement breathing down his neck looking for the thieves responsible in the recent rash of robberies. Now Eric had been taken with the SUV and he was feeling less than confident in his choice of friends and associates. Caffrey would have been smarter than to be caught driving the vehicle from a crime scene but the con wasn't here and he no longer had him under his thumb for various "_tasks_" only he could perform. It no longer mattered that he had proof that Agent Burke had been freed on less than legal reasons so he wasn't able to play that card without Caffrey around. He would just grab up what he could and get out of town. Hagan now had the means but his revenge had been short lived. He had meant to bring down Burke through Caffrey after enough "_evidence_" had been acquired but they had let him go, his own forged past deleted for the meanwhile. He was free and France was nice this time of the year…

The warehouse was quiet, empty and abandoned looking as he had asked. It was well past sunset and nobody would see what he was up to, the traffic cams in the area shut down due to "_work_" on a nearby powerline. It was a justifiable excuse and would allow him to escape unseen before they figured out his plan. The tunnels beneath this building where what he had bought the place for. Nobody knew about them but historians and they weren't in the habit of talking when newer plans were all the architects and city planners knew about. Law enforcement would be little the wiser of his escape a mile outside of the area. It was a perfect plan.

He had all he needed to be set for life, packing up the Monet, a few random jewels and some cash he'd gained from the robberies. Perry had been paid off and Eric wasn't going to talk so there was nobody to turn him in as he headed for the back of the old bottle factory. There was an old cargo area where trucks would come in but it had long been sealed up, the ramp going down to a series of old tunnels he had excavated from behind a wall to make his way into the sewers and freedom. Hagan grinned.

**()()()**

Mozzie drove them to a large field which was practically a marsh and bordered along the harbor where the old sewer system used to drain. They had set up Neal's anklet to show he was in bed resting before they'd left. Nobody would suspect otherwise unless June let them in but she knew better and the housekeeper was out for the evening. They were pretty well safe, slinking out after nightfall out the back door and going down the block where Mozzie kept his taxi.

"We have to hurry just in case Peter comes to check on me."

Neal was tired as he sat in the back, slumped and hiding his face enough that cameras couldn't see him. Mozzie had a hat with a wide brim and sunglasses. They didn't stick out too much, the _not available_ light on the taxi. They had to change cars before they got to the site, another taxi waiting for them. Halfway they exchanged taxis and ended up at their destination, the marsh alive with nighttime sounds of crickets, birds and other creatures. Thankfully Neal had brought some throw away shoes and not his usual nice ones but they were comfy enough. There was another car there when they showed but it was empty. They left it for the moment, Mozzie leading the way. The high grass obscured their view at times until they reached a soggier area and the hidden drain pipe. It was large enough to fit a couple of people, an old rusty grill fitted over it but broken down the middle to lend them entrance inside. This might be easier than he thought, gloves on his hands and a mask over the bottom half of his face just in case. Neal didn't want Hagan to have anything else over him.

"This is our entry point. _Abandon all hope ye who enter here…_"

Mozzie was being dramatic, climbing up into the concrete drain as Neal followed and they were on their way with flashlights. The stench wasn't too bad, mostly mold and wetness permeating throughout. It hurt to stay hunched over but Neal managed despite his injured shoulder. He couldn't turn back now that they had a real chance to finish this deal and be free.

Neal was tired after the first hour of walking, lagging some but doing his best to keep up with Mozzie who had much more energy it seemed. The little guy kept waiting for him, pretending he was winded when he wasn't for his benefit. He definitely appreciated that. Finally they came to a much drier area, an old hatch above them. This was the spot on the map they'd read and now they could get inside and finish things.

"_This is it! Mind doing the honors Mozz?_"

He wasn't sure he could reach up that high or turn the old wheel lock. His shoulder was burning from the effort of staying upright for the first time in a couple of days. Mozzie nodded, climbing up and turning the ancient wheel until it popped unlocked and they were climbing up into the building above. It was quiet, dusty with only a few remnants of the original bottling plant remaining. All the windows were blackened by paint so it was good they had flashlights. Neal saw a walled space ahead in the shadows, probably an office and he didn't doubt that Hagan was using it if he needed a space. It looked cleaner than the rest of the floor. They didn't speak, Neal pointing that way as Mozzie nodded and they walked as quietly as they could, only a slight echoing of their motions in the stillness. They heard sounds as they stood outside, the hint of a faint light inside showing them a shadowy figure within. Someone else was here! They moved aside, hiding in the darkness, flashlights off as the figure inside exited silently. It was Hagan!

**()()()**

Hagan thought he heard something outside but as he exited the offices there was nothing. He felt a buzz in his pocket but it was a spam text from a travel agency. He ignored it, looking around before he headed on his way. It was just his nerves acting up, tense from finding out the Feds were possibly looking for him although they didn't know it yet. He was still surprised that Agent Burke hadn't contacted him personally after his acquittal. Maybe he was just lucky.

The hatch to the tunnel seemed easier to open than before as he popped it open and dropped his cache down before climbing down the ladder. He had a good mile to walk to a marsh and then to a waiting vehicle. This was going to be his easiest get away yet. He lugged his treasures along, heading with just a single flashlight towards freedom. It wasn't long now.

**()()()**

Peter checked Neal's anklet and it showed him at home in bed. Nothing less than he expected but seeing the con stay still wasn't something he was used to. Siegel should be monitoring this but he was instead, the agent content with leaving Caffrey on his own apparently. Didn't he understand what kind of a man Neal was?

_You're being paranoid. You don't know that Neal did anything wrong…_

_But you don't know he didn't do anything right either…_

The two thoughts collided with another until he had to finish doing the report he started. He could finish it up in the morning, the time already half past 7. El was expecting him for dinner and even though crime never slept he had to go home and eat, sleep and hug his wife despite the job. He missed having more free time as he stood, pulled on his jacket and started out. Peter felt the cell buzz in his pocket, pulling it out.

_**Anon: Dutchman is behind robberies. Jacob's Bottling Plant.**_

He blinked at the message unsure what to do about it but he saw the agents still outside working hard. This case was boggling as he made his way towards the railing and waved them up with two fingers.

"Boss?"

Diana and Jones got there first, David still at the files shelf and coming up afterwards. He spoke to them quietly.

"Anyone know the location of _Jacob's Bottling Plant_? I just got this…"

He showed them the text and Diana blinked, pulling out her own cell as did Jones. David was the only one who didn't have a text. It all pointed to the same place.

"Someone's giving us a clue. Let's go check this out. I have a good feeling about this…"

He felt a smile on his face not just from the fact he might catch Hagan in the act but he thought maybe he knew who had sent this. The fact Siegel didn't get a text was obviously the clue. The hunt was on as he called up a favor for a warrant. The plant was out near the water and it had been long abandoned except for someone recently shoring it up like a fortress. How had this gotten past them? This stunk of Hagan's doing as they hurried out and Peter waited for the warrant to come in.

"Go ahead and check out the site. I'll bring the warrant myself."

Once everyone had left he tried to text the mystery person back hoping he was right and wrong about them.

_**Burke: Thanks for the tip.**_

He saw the message went through but then popped up an error message, a frown on his face. They were prepared for someone writing back so he wouldn't be able to trace it. That was probably for the best as he pushed the phone to his ear a call from the judge telling him he had his warrant. He headed out to pick it up.

**()()()**

Mozzie had a favor to turn in, a friend of his not scared to get in trouble taking their place at the taxi. It would be enough to catch Hagan off guard hopefully. They'd already sent a text to the Suits. Neal smiled.

"So you're sure your friend doesn't mind taking the fall here? He'll get arrested…"

Neal was surprised how many favors Mozzie tended to get out of his acquaintances but the little guy was one to give as well as take. He was generous when it was needed.

"He owes me for a few large fares I tossed his way. Besides, he doesn't have a record and with the story provided won't be held long. Now we just need a way out of here…"

Mozzie led the way through the darkness, Neal following along. They backtracked along their path to hide their tracks then made their way up among a small set of catwalks that led out to an old rickety fire escape and apparently the only way out that wasn't hardwired with alarms. Hagan had been overly confident nobody would come that way. The guards weren't patrolling this section at the moment so they slipped away as sirens screamed nearby, ducking into a small fishing charter next door. Mozzie smiled, grabbing up a key from a desk by the door and leading them out to a fishing boat. He'd apparently thought of everything.

"Since when do you own a fishing boat, Mozz?"

Neal was more impressed with his friend than before, their path still within his radius. Even with the device hiding his location, if he went outside his invisible cage there'd be repercussions. They were right on the edge but safe as they floated along, seeing bright lights on the shoreline near where they'd dropped the taxi. Hopefully, they'd caught Hagan. Neal was just realized they weren't being followed. He would be happy to get back to June's and his bed.

**()()()**

Hagan was surprised to come out of the drain pipe and find his car missing a taxi in its place. A bald man with glasses sat in the vehicle as if waiting for something. Curtis was not amused as he pulled out his gun and approached the man.

"Who the hell are you and where is my vehicle?"

He held the man at gunpoint but the driver just blinked back surprised but not too scared.

"The tow truck took it. You called me about needing a ride because your car broke down."

The man wasn't lying but still Hagan hadn't called anyone so maybe that noise he'd heard had been more than just mice in the building. He cursed, making a motion for the man to leave the vehicle so he could take it. The driver froze, staring up at him with a worried look but didn't move. Hagan was about to yank the man out when he heard a sound that made him blood freeze and cursed. Sirens were coming closer, flashing lights coming from the only way out. He could go back into the drain pipe but they'd trap him inside easily, his first thought to get rid of the Monet and other treasures as he started to run towards the water. He hated destroying masterpieces but it was the only means he had to get away safely without getting caught. A light caught him in its beam, a patrol boat honking at him as NYPD and Coast Guard showed up. He was royally screwed now, putting up his hands as agents moved towards him.

"**PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!**"

Hagan could only comply, dropping all the items that were from the robberies nearby. This time he doubted he'd be able to call an appeal. To make matters worse, Agent Burke was there smiling at him as they opened up the tube Curtis had been carrying to find the missing Monet. To be caught by the same man twice, he was wondering how Caffrey had dealt with it.

"Curtis Hagan… you have the right to remain silent…"

The agent was smirking at him while all he wanted to do was cuss at the man and tell him about Caffrey. All in due time. He would lawyer up but his real joy would be in telling him his prize con had been murdered. Burke would want to interrogate him alone at some point and that would be when he'd spring all the hidden news about his friend. Then where would he be?

**()()()**

Peter was relieved when they found someone in a taxi that looked a lot like Mozzie. The driver admitted to having picked up a wounded person the night of the robbery. He had gotten a mystery call and picked them up and dropped them off here at this warehouse where men had taken the man from him. He hadn't asked any questions, afraid of being hurt. He was only here to keep himself alive, another request asking him to give someone a ride to the airport. He showed them his log. It all fit in with their time line and thankfully they'd caught Hagan for good this time. Once the initial questions had been asked, Peter went in on his own. Hagan was smiling up at him smugly.

"Agent Burke… I heard you had been promoted. I'm so glad they didn't find you guilty of murder. That would have been such a shame."

The man was goading him but it didn't work, Peter was too happy to have caught the man red handed yet again. They had all they needed to keep him away for a very long time.

"I was told there was something you had to tell me. I brought in a recorder for you admission of guilt."

Peter smiled fiercely having brought in an evidence bag with him with Hagan's cell. The man had asked for it but he was certain it had nothing to do with making his one call. Curtis grinned back and it wasn't a scared expression which confused the agent more.

"Since I'm going away, I thought I'd share a little something with you to think about. I know I can't get out on appeal but this might be more intriguing than denying me my freedom."

The man showed him a file on the phone and told Peter to play it. It was marked "Gotcha!" which made him uncertain what he was about to watch. The clip started and after a few minutes he shrugged, turning it to show Hagan what he saw. The forger did not look happy.

"I'm going to guess that's not what you wanted to show me, not that a puppy hugging a kitten isn't cute. Is there anything else you'd like to admit to?"

Hagan looked at him with little more than a shake of the head, a defeated look on his face as Peter finished up and left. Diana was outside waiting to take over for him as was Jones and Siegel.

"So boss… How does it feel to put Hagan away again?"

Diana was smiling at him, Peter relieved certain other parties weren't involved as he had assumed. It made his life easier.

"Fantastic. I'm going to go visit a friend."

**()()()**

It was half an hour later he showed up at June's. It was after 11 but he'd already called Elizabeth to let her know he was working late and would be home soon. He knocked on the door and June answered, a surprised look on her face.

"Peter… I was just about to turn in for the night. Is anything the matter?"

Her tone was genuinely surprised as he shook his head and made a motion upwards with his eyes.

"I just… well I wanted to see how Neal was. I promised I'd come back and see him later and… I needed to talk to him a moment."

June nodded, letting him in with a warm smile.

"Let me check and see if he's awake…"

She led the way up, knocking on the door but there was no reply. He noticed her tense up a moment, knocking once more before Mozzie answered and surprised them both.

"June… Suit? What a surprise… Neal?"

The con man moved aside allowing them both in as they looked around the room and saw the bed was empty. Neal was no where to be seen but finally someone poked their head out from the back hallway.

"Mozzie, you don't have to shout."

Peter heard Neal's voice and their eyes met but it wasn't a friendly exchange, no words spoken as June remained near the door. She coughed after a moment, interrupting the silence.

"Mozzie… we should finish that parcheesi game before I sleep. It's getting late…"

She was making an excuse for them to leave, Mozzie staring at her a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Parcheesi… right."

They left although a bit reluctantly on Mozzie's end as the door shut and the two were still standing there staring at the other across the room. Neal had his robe on and he was still dripping slightly as if he'd just come out of the shower. Peter felt awkward, moving to the sofa a moment then back towards the kitchenette.

"I didn't mean to barge in but…"

He was trying to apologize for earlier and then some but words weren't coming to him as he hoped. Neal was giving him a curious look, finishing drying his hair as he shrugged, pointing at the coffee pot still bubbling on the counter.

"My home is your home…"

They were both keeping the other at bay as Neal went back into the back hallway a moment then returned wearing maroon silk pajama pants and a white tee. The man always looked like he had just stepped out of some kind of fancy men's catalog, Peter smirking a moment at the thought before Neal's expression made him stop.

"Why are you here Peter? I didn't think ASACs visited with CI's or am I mistaken? Siegel too busy to come visit me?"

The man was trying to get his goat but he could understand some of Neal's anger. He had pushed a wedge between them both and although he had thought it best at the time, now he was regretting the loss of their friendship. Something so fundamental shouldn't be tossed aside.

"Not normally but this is different. How's the shoulder?"

He noted the pained look when Neal moved, the con shrugging with a slight hint of tension as he did so.

"Better. So, why are you here Peter?"

Neal was sharp with him despite trying to be polite but Peter didn't bite. Maybe he deserved this as he thought about how he tried to accuse his friend of being in that robbery. Now he knew better and the Dutchman was put away for good.

"Hagan… he was behind the robberies. He's in holding and won't be free any time soon. Just thought you'd like to know that."

Peter waited for a response and luckily the con smiled back, a sincere grin that made him smile back. That was the Caffrey he knew.

"Good… I was surprised anyone had let him out on appeal in the first place. What did he have to say for himself?"

Neal walked over with a beer before pouring himself a glass of wine and sitting on the sofa. Peter joined him.

"Surprisingly not very much. He wanted to show me something on his phone. A video…"

**()()()**

Neal and Mozzie got back to June's by 11 PM, both men exhausted but Neal most of all. He tossed his clothes into the hamper and immediately took a shower while Mozzie went to his wine rack and drank his wares. At this point he could care less, happy that Hagan was going back for good. So far everything seemed to work out in their favor but it wouldn't be until Monday he'd know for sure. He was off two more days.

"A video? What kind of video?"

He'd come out of the shower to find Mozzie trying not to freak out, June calm as always and Peter Burke standing in his room. Now he was alone with the agent and they were discussing Hagan. For a moment he thought maybe he'd been made but the look on Peter's face said otherwise.

"Yes, something you pass on Facebook or Youtube: A puppy hugging a kitten. I'm guessing that's not what he expected or maybe he was trying to soften me up on his sentence. Either way, Hagan is gone for good."

Peter was giving him a certain look but when he didn't react, the agent shrugged, standing up and putting the beer over on the kitchen counter.

"Get some rest Neal. I want you ready for work on Monday. Ok?"

The agent was smiling at him in that old way, Neal nodding back as he stood and walked him to the door.

"Thanks for the news, Peter. Tell Elizabeth hi for me."

Neal watched his friend smile and nod before leaving him alone. A little bit of guilt washed over him for lying to his friend but now he was free of Hagan. He hadn't been sure what Mozzie had done would work but now… he did. The door opened a few minutes later, the little guy standing there looking curious about his conversation with the Suit.

"So… are you going to tell me what's up? I'm guessing everything's good again?"

His friend walked over and filled his glass with red wine, sipping it as he waited for an answer. Neal nodded.

"Apparently, Hagan is into small cuddly animals. Thanks Mozz."

Neal was relieved they had gotten through this despite how close he'd come to getting in caught. Much as he had been mad at Peter, he didn't want him destroyed by Hagan's greed and revenge. Now they were both free.

"So, when do we take that road trip to Jersey?"

Mozzie had moved closer, sitting across from him as he continued to sip at the wine. Technically they were free to go where they wanted but now… Now Neal was curious to find out where he stood with Peter. A small delay wouldn't hurt in their plans.

"Later… Right now, I need to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow, Mozz."

**(The End)**

**Author's Note****: **_Rough and Quick 3 shot story. Just wanted to do something based on the angst, anger and rift plus add in some of the spoilers I've read before the next episode happens. Guess the moment of truth is nearly upon us. I didn't deal with the new guy so much as I'm not sure how he's going to be and didn't want this to be about him._


End file.
